The invention is based on a process for producing a connection of an insert part to a tubular part by means of flanging.
Such a process is known, for example, by way of DE 40 13 032 A1. In this process, the insert part is designed as a lid which is introduced from one end of a tubular part designed as a housing. The lid comes to butt, in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the housing, against a stop in order to ensure precise positioning in the direction of the longitudinal axis. The housing border projecting beyond the lid in the direction of the longitudinal axis is then flanged radially inwards with respect to the longitudinal axis of the housing, plastic deformation taking place in the process, with the result that said border engages over the outer border of the lid and butts against the lid in the direction of the longitudinal axis. The lid is then fixed, in the direction of the longitudinal axis, between the stop and the flanged border of the housing. When the border of the housing is flanged, the housing is compressed in the direction of its longitudinal axis and springs up again to some extent after the flanging operation, as a result of which its retaining force of the flanging is reduced and, in unfavorable circumstances, may even become zero. In the case of the known connection of the lid to the housing by means of flanging, it is thus not ensured that the lid is fastened securely in the housing.